


Seeing Double

by princessdianaofthemiscyra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Twin AU, clarke has a soft spot for Lexa but no one else, clarke is Lexa's twin's best friend, lexa is so soft and so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdianaofthemiscyra/pseuds/princessdianaofthemiscyra
Summary: Clarke is best friends with Lexa's twin sister. Lexa is in love with Clarke. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is best friends with Lexa's twin sister, Jasmine, while Lexa is in love with Clarke. It's senior year of high school, and Lexa has nothing to lose.

"Nice practice everyone," Jasmine called out, adjusting her baseball cap so it was backwards.

"Oh, my god, thank you, cap! It means so much!"

"Take your sarcastic mouth and shove it up your ass, Griffin,"

"Chill out," Clarke chuckled. She threw an arm around her co-captain. "What's got you so riled up?"

Jasmine grabbed her bag, having her bat carried at her side. She gestured for Clarke to walk with her.

"I'm fine," Jasmine nodded. "Just stressed out," 

"'Bout what?"

"AP exams, college, doing bad on my exams so they kick me out of college, prom, Lexa-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Clarke stopped, "What about Lexa?"

"Of course you would only get that out of what I just said," Jasmine rolled her eyes. Her best friend always had a soft spot for her twin sister. "Lex’s stressing out because she's afraid that Stanford and Duke are going to reject her. Since I'm already sorted out with UCLA, my parents are pouring all of the stress and pressure on her,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, I know. Poor kid," Jasmine shook her head. "I feel bad for her. Are you coming over?"

"Sure," Clarke said, putting her bag in her car. "Are your parents still in New York?"

"Yeah. It's just me, Lex, and Aden," 

"Alright cool, I'll see you there,"

____

Jasmine and Clarke walked into the Woods household, hearing the faint sound of the TV coming from the living room.

"Ade? Lex? I'm home!" Jasmine called.

"Okay!" Aden yelled from the living room.

The two made their way upstairs to the room Jasmine shared with Lexa, her twin. They heard soft singing coming from behind the door.

"Walk through fire for you, just let me adore you,"

Jasmine threw her bag on the floor next to her bed before jumping on it. Clarke did the same, but Lexa didn't notice. She had her headphones in and was focusing on her physics homework. The singing continued quietly, Lexa absorbed by her work.

"LEX!" someone shouted. Jasmine and Clarke jolted up just to see a blur tackle the girl on the opposite bed.

"Wha-" Lexa asked, dazed and confused. She took her headphones out.

"Hey, girl," Anya smiled, sitting on Lexa's stomach. "Hey, Jas, hey Griffin,"

"I can't breath," Lexa gasped. "You're crushing me,"

“How's the season going?" Anya asked, ignoring her best friend's protests. Lexa swatted at Anya's back and ass, trying to throw the girl off.

"Pretty well," Clarke nodded.

"How long have you been here?" Lexa asked her sister and Clarke, voice breathless.

"Not long," Jasmine hummed. "An, I think you're killing her,"

"She's okay. She's being over dramatic," Anya shrugged off. Lexa was gasping for air.

"How's the play going?" Clarke asked, trying to make small talk. Her and Anya were friends, but not great friends.

To put things short, the twins were in totally opposite friend groups. Jasmine was friends with all the football players and jocks, while Lexa had a small group of friends who mainly did theater or were in the same AP classes as her.

"Pretty well. Lexa and I are going to kill it this year," Anya smirked. Lexa was still trying to get her best friend off her. 

"The play is Guys and Dolls, right?"

"Yep," Anya nodded. "And it's hilarious because I play the loud outgoing dancer while Lex plays the small, reserved Church girl. I love it. It's going to be lit,"

She looked down at her friend. "Which reminds me. I have to tell you something,"

"Get off me," Lexa said.

Anya climbed off the smaller girl's body, sitting crossed legged next to her.

"Guess who has a crush on you,"

"Who?"

"Oh! Let me guess," Jasmine said, "Is it Otan?"

"No," Anya shook her head.

"Tristan?"

"Ew, he's so creepy," Anya shuddered.

"Nyko?"

"How are you coming up with these guys?" Anya asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "I dunno, these are the guys who asked me out and I rejected,"

"Well, Lexa's a different person," Anya said, kind of coldly. She turned to Lexa. "It's Roan," 

Jasmine gaped. "The basketball player? One of the hottest guys in school?"

Anya nodded. "He's in the play this year, he's Lexa's love interest,"

"Oh god, Lex, you're so lucky," Jasmine fawned. Clarke nodded halfheartedly in agreement.

"H-how do you know this?" Lexa asked, drawing her knees up to her chest nervously.

"Echo told me, and you know how they're best friends," Anya said. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I guess,"

"You guess?" Jasmine butted in. "If you don't want him I'll take him,"

Anya studied Lexa's face. She leaned in.

"Is this about you know who?" Anya asked quietly, putting a hand on Lexa's arm.

Lexa shrugged. "I guess,"

Anya glanced at the girls on the other bed, then back at Lexa.

"Want to go to my house?" Anya asked.

"Wait, hold up," Jasmine held up a hand. "You have a crush and didn't tell me?"

Lexa shrugged, before Anya pulled her up.

"Wait!" Lexa protested. "I have a physics test next week! I need to-"

"Shut up, nerd. We're going," Anya ordered, slamming the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Clarke asked, lying on her stomach with her head propped up so she could stare at Jasmine.

"I have no clue. Why is she so nonchalant about having Roan fucking WInters liking her?" Jasmine asked, almost angry. "And why her? She's so quiet, I didn't even think Roan knew who she was,"

"Anya said that her and Roan are in the play together. Plus, he’s not that great,"

"But still," Jasmine flopped on her back. "Just... why her? Why not me? We look exactly alike,"

~~~

"We have to get you over her," Anya said, grabbing two spoons and a jar of Nutella. She handed one to Lexa.

"I know," Lexa sighed, unscrewing the lid. "I really want to,"

Clarke had been Lexa's not-so-secret crush since the seventh grade, when the green eyed girl joined Jasmine’s softball team. Jasmine and her became fast friends, becoming almost inseparable. Lexa was too shy to join in, usually hanging back with Anya and their friend Lincoln while Clarke and Jasmine did wild things together with Raven and Octavia, their other best friends.

"What about Roan?" Anya asked, licking her spoon. 

"What about him?" 

"He likes you," 

"Yeah, you've said that," Lexa sighed. "I feel really bad. He's super nice,"

"We could hook you up with Niylah? She's gay," Anya suggested. "If you don't want to string Roan along, that is,"

"I don't want to do that to him," Lexa said. "Besides, I'm probably a rebound from Ontari. And I'm gay,"

"That's a big factor to decide whether to date a guy," Anya chuckled.

"But I don't know about Niylah," Lexa admitted. 

"You need to get over-"

"Clarke. I know," Lexa ran a hand through her hair. "It just hurts,"

"What does?"

"The fact that she likes Jasmine," Lexa sighed, defeated.

"Aw, sweetie-"

"It's just... why her? Why not me? We look exactly alike. Why does she like Jasmine and not me?" Lexa asked sadly, setting down her spoon and looking up at Anya. Her bright green eyes looked hurt. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, baby no," Anya pouted, hugging her friend. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect, and so much better than Jasmine. She's egotistical. You're down to earth. You're brains, she’s muscle. And you’re the pretty twin,”

“We look exactly alike,”

“Yes, but you’re prettier. Trust me,” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I'm just Jasmine’s nerdy sister in her eyes,"

"True. But did you forget that she's been calling you 'her precious little Lexi' since the seventh grade?"

"Oh my god!" Lexa exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

"What is it?" Anya asked.

"I know how to get Clarke to like me!"

"By being yourself and actually talking to her?"

"No, are you dumb?" Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes at Anya.

She walked over to her friend and put her hands on her shoulder. "You, my darling best friend, are going to take me shopping. Help me be more like Jasmine,"

~~~

"I don't like this idea,"

"Think about it, Linc. Everyone likes Jasmine better, I'm just that girl in the background," Lexa said, shifting through clothes racks. "Maybe if I borrow some of her styles or dress similar to her, some people will start to notice me more,"

"You are noticed," Lincoln insisted. 

"And plus, Jasmine is a jock who always wears her varsity jacket and leggings. You don't have either of those and your butt in leggings will be, like, Boner City for guys," Anya leaned against the wall of the store.

Lincoln groaned, dragging a hand down his face. Lexa dropped the jacket that was in her hands.

"What?" Anya asked. "It's true. If they sent me home for revealing one fucking shoulder, they're going to expel you for having your ass in leggings," 

Lexa held up two leather jackets, one and one black. 

"Which one?" she asked.

"Well, I mean Jasmine has the black one," said a voice. "And I know how much you clones hate matching," 

Lexa, Lincoln, and Anya turned towards the voice. It was Jasmine and Clarke’s friend, Raven.

"Hey,"

"What's up, Lex?" Raven asked. "Where's your clone?"

"Softball practice,"

"Of course," Raven rolled her eyes. "I swear, her and Clarke are all softball nowadays. It’s taken over their lives,”

Raven waved at Anya and Lincoln. "Hello, friends of Lexa,"

"Hey, Raven," Lincoln smiled. "Want to help us? I don’t really think I have the eye for shopping,"

"We're picking out clothes so Lexa can impress her crush," Anya said.

"Oh yeah, Jas told me that you had a secret crush you wouldn't tell her about. Secret keeping, are you Lex?" Raven started to look through the racks. "Want to tell me instead?"

"No," Lexa replied.

"It was worth a shot," Raven shrugged. She grabbed something from the rack, handing it to Lexa.

"Try this on," Raven said. "It's not like Jas' style, if that's what you're going for. She dresses kinda masculine, probably to go with her jock aesthetic. This is more you, to me," 

Lexa held the outfit in front of her. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Like I said before," Anya whispered. "Boner City,"

~~~

"I don't think I've ever been more proud," Raven said, closing her locker Monday morning.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, standing with her two friends.

"Lexa's transformation. I helped pick it out," Raven explained. 

"Transformation?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to switch from baggy sweatshirts and jeans to something else. I saw her at the mall with her friends and I helped her get a new wardrobe," Raven said, checking her reflection with her phone.

"Oh," Jasmine said quietly. She pursed her lips. "Is she mad at me?"

"Why would she be?"

"I mean, Anya mentioned that she had a crush on someone, and she never told me about it, and now she's shopping to get a new wardrobe with you and not me?" Jasmine asked, hurt. "I mean, I know we don't have that much in common, but I'm her sister,"

"Just try talking to her," Clarke suggested, leaning against the lockers.

"I've tried, but she always finds an excuse to go somewhere, or Anya's always with her. She stayed at her house all weekend," Jasmine complained. 

"Oh, shit, man, look at Woods," Jasmine heard a voice say in the hallway.

"Sporty Woods?" another guy asked.

"Nah, man, the other one,"

"Oh, you mean Nerdy Woods,"

Jasmine turned towards the direction of the voices. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what they were looking at.

That couldn't be her sister.

Instead of the usually curly hair, Lexa's hair was pin straight, falling down to her stomach. She wore white high waisted ripped jeans and a shirt that showed off a tiny part of her stomach, covered by a black jacket.

"I would so bang that," the guy said.

"Shut your face before I shut it for you," Jasmine growled at the junior boys. She didn't want anyone talking about her little sister like she was a piece of meat.

Lexa was talking to Anya and Lincoln, not realizing all eyes were on her.

"Wow," Clarke breathed. "She looks good,"

"She's always looked good," Jasmine defended. 

"Oh, yeah I know," Clarke agreed. "Yeah, she's always been cute. This is just really different,"

"This will totally make her crush drool," Raven said.

"What?" Jasmine asked, shocked. "She's doing this for a boy?" 

Jasmine ran a hand through her hair. "No, no, no. Lexa should not be changing for a boy. She's great the way she is. Why is she changing for a boy?"

"Beats me," Clarke shrugged. Lexa stopped at her locker, still talking to her friends. Jasmine walked over to her twin, dragging Clarke with her.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked.

Lexa looked at her, confused. "Unpacking?"

"No, I mean," Jasmine brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Why are you changing your appearance for a guy?"

"I'm not,"

"You kinda are,"

"No, I'm not," Lexa insisted, slamming her locker. "Maybe I'm doing this for me?"

"Lexa-"

"I'm fine, Jas," Lexa insisted. "Really, I'm not changing. I'm maturing,"

"You look great," Clarke assured her, smiling. "Not that you didn't look great before,"

"Thanks," Lexa blushed. Anya smirked behind her.

"Is everything alright?" Jasmine asked Lexa.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lexa tilted her head to the side, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"You seem really different,"

"I'm fine," Lexa repeated. The bell rang. Lexa looked at the clock. "Gotta go,"

"Wait!" Jasmine called. Lexa stopped. "Are you coming home tonight? Mom and dad get back tomorrow,"

"Sure, I guess," Lexa shrugged, flipping her hair over a shoulder. "Bye, Jas. Bye, Clarke,"

~~~

"Did you see her?" Anya asked, poking Lexa with a pen.

"See who?"

"Clarke,"

"I always see her,"

"No, but did you see her?" Anya asked. "She was totally checking you out,"

"She wasn't," 

"Why would I lie to you?"

Lexa shrugged, turning back to her teacher who was droning on about the emperor Caligula who made his horse a senator. 

Anya poked her again. 

"What?" Lexa hissed. 

"I want you to know that if Clarke only wants you if you dress like this, I won't support the relationship cause she's shallow,"

Lexa ignored her, turning back to the lesson. Anya spent the rest of the class on her phone, texting someone.

At play practice all of her friends were too afraid to ask about Lexa's wardrobe change, not wanting to offend the girl by saying something along the lines of "Yesterday you had no style and now you do, what happened?"

"I like your outfit," Roan said, scratching the back of his head. He cleared his throat, nervously.

What he meant to say was "Do you want to go out on Friday night?"

What he said was, "Do you want to run lines with me?"

"Sure," Lexa nodded, smiling. The effect she had on people now astounded her.

Jasmine heard whispered around school all day.

"Poor girl, she didn't know what hit her,"

"I guess Nerdy Woods is now Hottie Woods, and Sporty is still Sporty,"

"Dude, I would sell my right ballsack for a threesome with the Woods twins,"

"Think they sleep naked?"

She wanted to scream. She didn't want people to think of her sweet, innocent sister like that. She needed to know why Lexa changed, and she needed to know now. 

But, she had to meet with like, fifty thousand teachers first.

Lexa returned from play practice and went straight to her room. She was surprised to see Clarke sitting on Jasmine's bed, but no Jasmine.

"Hey, Lexa," Clarke smiled, looking up from her homework.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked, kind of harsh. Her eyes widened. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that-"

"No, don't worry about it," Clarke said. "It's fine. Jasmine had to talk to a bunch of teachers about extra credit so she asked me to pick Aden up from school. I was waiting for you to get home so I could take off,"

Clarke shut her textbook, lying down on Jasmine's bed. Lexa sat down on hers on the opposite side of the room.

"So how was play practice?" Clarke asked.

"Stressful," Lexa said, taking off her jacket and putting it at the foot of her bed.

"How so?"

Lexa looked at Clarke biting her lip. "I dunno if I should say, it's embarrassing,"

"Lex, c'mon," Clarke tilted her head. "We've been friends for years,"

Have we? Lexa asked herself.

"I-it's nothing,"

"I know you better than that," Clarke got off Jasmine's bed and walked over to sit next to Lexa. They were facing each other. "What is it?"

"I have to kiss Roan," Lexa blurted out, cheeks turning pink. She stared down at her hands, unable to face Clarke.

Clarke blinked. "Okay, and is that a problem?"

"No," Lexa said hurriedly, before looking down. "Yes," she said quietly.

"How so?" Clarke asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Lexa’s ear.

"It's my first kiss," Lexa mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"M-my first kiss," Lexa said again, a little louder. "That would be my first kiss,"

"Oh," Clarke said quietly. Lexa felt embarrassed. "And you're upset about that?"

"I just don't want to mess up," Lexa said. "I don't even know how to kiss,"

An awkward silence fell over the two of them, both girl's not looking at each other. Lexa was just about to ask Clarke to leave, before the green eyed girl said something that made Lexa's world stop.

"Do you want to learn?"

"What?" Lexa asked, startled.

Clarke started to blush. "Do you, um, want me to teach you how to kiss?"

"Yes," Lexa said, embarrassingly fast.

Clarke had the inner struggle of what to do. She wanted to help Lexa since she was her friend, but, in a sense, she felt like she was betraying Jasmine, the girl she's had a crush on for ages. She didn't even remember why she had a crush on her anymore.

Was it even a crush? She couldn't remember why she liked Jasmine in the first place. She was too much like Clarke.

Clarke remembered talking to Lexa about it the summer before junior year. Lexa swore to never tell her twin about what Clarke said, and she never brought it up again.

Would it be awkward to say "Oh, by the way, I don't like your sister anymore," right after you offered to kiss someone?

Clarke shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Okay," Clarke whispered. She moved closer to Lexa, they were now only inches away from each other.

Lexa shut her eyes, butterflies filling her stomach. Clarke was just as nervous.

Clarke took a deep breath before leaning in, closing her eyes as she did so. 

Lexa's lips were soft, and warm, and tasted like mint. For a moment, Clarke stayed in that position. Then she felt Lexa's lips start to move.

Clarke's mouth moved with hers, slowly, steadily, before she pulled away slightly.

Lexa got scared, thinking she did something wrong. Her eyes fluttered open, about to ask, but Clarke's mouth was on hers again.

This time Clarke added a little more force, having Lexa shift back a little. She had both hands planted on Lexa's thighs, supporting her. Her head was tilted to the side, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Lexa thought this was a dream and Jasmine was going to wake her up at any moment. Never in a million years did she think this would happen. The kiss in the play was supposed to be a little peck, but she wasn't objecting to Clarke's 'lesson.'

Clarke's tongue traced Lexa's lower lip having the smaller girl whimper. The blonde girl leaned forward a bit more, which caused Lexa to have to lie on her back as she continued to kiss her.

With a soft moan, Clarke slid her tongue inside Lexa's mouth and explored. Lexa sighed in pleasure at Clarke's ministrations and wrapped her arms around the other girl's torso. It felt amazing to have Clarke like this, finally kissing her, wanting her. 

She assumed that Clarke was just doing this so that she could pretend she was kissing her sister, but she pushed the thought to the back of her head. Instead, she continued to kiss the girl with everything she could, wanting to make her remember this. Because she was never going to forget.

Clarke groaned as she felt Lexa's teeth sink into her lower lips and she angled her hips down so that their lower halves were flush against each other. She was about to move a hand up to trace the younger girl's collarbone, when she heard the door of the bedroom swinging open.

"Lexi!" Aden boomed, charging into the room. Clarke jumped off of Lexa.

"W- huh?" Lexa asked, dazed. Her mind was fogged, lips swollen from the kiss. Clarke sat up, blushing furiously.

"I'm hungry," Aden whined. She stood in the doorway, leaning against it to feign fatigue. 

"Uh," Lexa's eyes were wild. "Uh okay, then,"

"Feed me,"

Lexa tried straightening out her shirt, hair in a tangled mess.

"Lexi!" Aden said impatiently.

"I-I should go," Clarke stammered, grabbing her bag. "S-see you later,"

Lexa wanted to die from embarrassment. Her cheeks burned. A million thoughts ran through her head.

"Foooood," Aden complained, dramatically draping himself across Lexa’s lap. "I need food," 

"Then feed yourself, child," said Jasmine, walking into the bedroom, placing a kiss on Aden's head. "Hey Lex, Clarke just left in a hurry do you know why?"

"Uh," Lexa's eyes went wide. "No,"

~~

"Hey, Lex?" Jasmine asked. It was about 11:30, both girls were in their beds, trying to get to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you change all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked. Her face broke into a grin.

Even in the dark, Jasmine knew the mischievous glint and smirk her sister probably had on her face.

She groaned. "Don't you fucking dare-"

"When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no, what do you mean?" Lexa sang, giggling. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You're a fucking dork,"

"Thanks,"

Jasmine bit her lip, unsure on how this next part would go. "Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Raven told me you were changing for a boy, is that true?"

Lexa fell silent. I mean, technically it wasn't true.

"Lexa?"

"No," Lexa said. "I wanted to try something different. Branch out a little. I can't be your nerdy twin forever,"

Jasmine was taken aback by this. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"A-are you mad at me?" Jasmine asked.

"What?"

"Cause I feel like you've been avoiding me, and we never talk anymore. Like, I had to find out that you had a crush from Anya, and when you wanted to go shopping you went with my best friend instead of me. And this wasn’t the first time. Ever since junior year you’ve been pulling away. This hurts, Lexa. I miss you,"

Lexa was at a loss for words. She didn't realize that Jasmine wanted to be involved in Lexa's life, since her own was such a perfect one. And she shouldn’t blame Jasmine for Clarke’s feelings, it wasn’t her fault.

"I-I'm sorry," Lexa said hoarsely. “I didn’t know you felt this way,”

"Just tell me what I did wrong," Jasmine said, choked up. "I'll never do it again,"

"Jas, no," Lexa sat up, turning on her bedside table lamp. "Don't cry,"

"What happened to us?" Jasmine asked. Lexa saw Jasmine's lip quiver.

Lexa walked over to her sister bed and got under the sheets, wrapping her arms around her. Jasmine let out a sob.

"I don't want us to be like this," Jasmine sniffed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Jas, I promise," Lexa sighed. "This is more of a me thing than a you thing," 

"Huh?"

"It's just some personal stuff," Lexa said quietly.

"You know you can tell me," Jasmine wiped her nose with her sleeve. "You can tell me anything,"

Lexa bit her lip. "I don't know,"

"Please," Jasmine said. "You're my sister. Nothing that you say is going to make me think anything different,"

Lexa looked down. Jasmine gasped.

"Holy shit are you pregnant?!"

"What? No!" Lexa exclaimed. "Why would you- oh my god, absolutely not!"

"Oh, thank the lord," Jasmine sighed. She smiled. The tears had stopped coming out of her eyes. "But is this about the boy you like?"

"Not exactly,"

"What? What is it?" Jasmine’s eyes bore into her sisters.

"It's just..."

"Yes?"

Lexa took a deep breath, before rushing out what she was going to say. 

"Imgay,"

"Excuse me?"

"IreallyfuckinglovegirlsandIamabighomosexual," 

"Whoa, slow down," Jasmine paused. "Did you just say you like girls?"

Lexa nodded slowly. 

"Like, you're a lesbian?"

Lexa nodded again.

"And you thought I didn't know that?"

"What?" Lexa’s eyes snapped up, bewildered.

"Lexa. I know. You've never been good at hiding your feelings for girls. I’ve known for years.”

"T-then how come you always ask me about the boys you think I have a crush on?"

"Because you never correct me and tell them they're girls. I thought you could be bi. And that's okay, honey," Jasmine kissed the tip of Lexa's nose. "Thanks for telling me,"

"Y-you're- wait, hold up," Lexa paused. "So you've known this entire time that I'm gay?"

"I knew you liked girls,"

"And you never thought about it once to talk to me?"

"I didn't want to make assumptions,"

Lexa was stumped. "Do mom and dad know?"

"Mom and dad wouldn't know if you fingered a girl under the dinner table. They're really dense," Jasmine said bluntly. Lexa's eyes widened.

"Dude!"

"What? It's true," Jasmine shrugged. "Now who is this crush of yours?"

"I probably shouldn't say,"

"C'mon, don't do this," Jasmine pleaded. "Tell me,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"You're friends with them,"

"I'm friends with a lot of people," Jasmine blinked. Her eyes widened. "Wait..."

Lexa pursed her lips. "Yeah..."

"You have a crush on Raven?"

"What?" Lexa's brows furrowed. She almost laughed at the thought. "Uh, no," 

"Oh wow, um, is it Octavia?"

"No,"

"Harper?"

"No,"

"Zoe?"

"No,"

"Shit, can you just tell me?"

"No,"

Jasmine groaned, "You're killing me," 

Lexa shrugged, crawling out of bed and into her own. "Good luck trying to figure it out,"

~~~

Clarke walked up to Lexa the next day.

Today the girl wore a peach colored sleeveless tank with white jeans, no doubt something Raven picked out for her. It looked really good on her.

"Hey," Clarke said, almost nervous. 

"Hi," Lexa grinned, putting her books away.

"I'm sorry I bolted yesterday," Clarke shifted on her feet. "I didn't know what to do, so I just left. It was wrong. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I would have done the same," Lexa admitted, pushing the hair out of her face. Clarke smiled. 

"Did, ah, did you tell Jasmine about... you know,"

"No," Lexa said. "She doesn't need to know that. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me,"

"That's not what I meant," Clarke shook her head. "I'm not ashamed of it, it's just-"

"Hey, Lexa," a deep voice said, walking up to the girls. "Hi, Clarke,"

"Hey Roan," Clarke said politely, wishing the boy would leave.

Roan gave her his signature smirk. He was the typical high school quarterback, with the letterman jacket and the girls and the scholarships to whatever college he wants.

Basically, he was the boy version of Jasmine.

"Hi," Lexa said, giving him her sweet smile that made Clarke’s stomach do backflips.

Roan's eyes lit up. He was a nice guy, not as bad as the other football players at the school. Clarke actually enjoyed the conversations they’ve had at games where she had to cheer for him.

"Hey, so, um," Roan said, clearing his throat. "Do you, um, do you have plans on Friday?"

"I should probably go," Clarke said, feeling awkward. "Uh, bye,"

Lexa watched her leave. She wondered if she was ever going to find out what Clarke was going to say.

Roan patiently waited for an answer.

"Can I talk to you?" Lexa asked quietly. “Somewhere private?”

"Okay," Roan said. Lexa pulled him to an empty classroom.

"Okay," she said, closing the door behind them. Roan was confused.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," Lexa paced back and forth. "Cause like, you're a really great guy, and I like how you don't see me as Jasmine’s nerdy sister like everyone else, but um, I can't go out with you,"

Roan's smile fell slightly. "Okay, that's okay,"

"But like, I like you. You're my friend," Lexa kept rambling. "It's just.. I'm not into you like that," Lexa paused, "Actually, I'm not into any guy like that,"

She looked at Roan, unsure of his reaction. This could go either or.

It suddenly dawned on Roan what the girl was trying to say.

"Wow," he said. "You're not into guys? You're gay?"

"Yes,"

The boy took a moment to process, nodded slowly. “Thank you for telling me. That must have been hard,” 

"What?" Lexa asked, surprised. "You're not going to like, be mean?"

"Why would I?" 

Lexa’s expression softened, tears brimming in her eyes. “Roan-”

He pulled her into a hug, the girl’s tears staining his shirt. “Does anyone else know?”

"Only a couple people know. My friends and Jasmine," 

"Gotcha," Roan smiled at her, pulling away. "It means a lot that you trust me that much to tell me. You're a real bro,"

The bell rang, Roan gave Lexa’s shoulders one last squeeze before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"See you around, bud," Roan called, waving to Lexa.

She stood there, dumbfounded, but happy. Roan was always a great guy who was nice to her, she felt comfortable telling him because she knew he would never tell anyone. She was surprised that he took rejection well.

Drying her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lexa stepped out of the classroom. While walking towards the cafeteria, she couldn’t help but wonder what Clarke had wanted to tell her before Roan interrupted.

~~

*Three weeks later*

"Nervous?" Jasmine asked as Lexa frantically paced around their room. 

"Little bit," Lexa sighed. "What if I trip, or fumble my lines? What if I sing off key?"

"Lex, you're going to do great," Anya reassured. "And Roan said that he'll help improvise if you fuck up,"

"Gee, that makes me feel better," 

"He's so great," Jasmine sighed. "Like, he's been so nice and understanding to Lexa. What a guy," Jasmine put down the magazine she was reading. "I can't believe you rejected him,"

"I'm gay, Jas,"

“Yeah, whatever,” Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. “And Clarke’s bi! I should set you guys up!”

Anya and Lexa shared a nervous glance. Their bedroom door opened.

"Speak of the devil," Jasmine chuckled. Clarke walked in, her keys dangling from her pocket.

Lexa and Clarke hadn't really spoken since Roan interrupted them in the hallway. Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't think about the softness of the girl's lips, or how she moaned from under her.

"Sup," Clarke said, ignoring the crack in her voice.

"We're helping Lexa get ready for the play," Jasmine said.

"She's afraid that she's going to fuck it up," Anya explained. 

"Are you worried?" Clarke asked Anya. 

"No, I don't make mistakes,"

Clarke glanced at Lexa, who was reading across the script, mouthing the words.

"What time do you have to be at school?"

"Twelve. We're leaving soon,"

"Are you coming tonight?" Lexa asked, finally looking at Clarke.

Clarke's's mouth opened, but no words came out. She cleared her throat. "Of course I am, Lexa,"

The other girl nodded, satisfied with her answer. She continued to go over the script.

"Okay, no," Anya said, ripping the script out of the girl's hand. She opened the bedroom window and promptly chucked it out of the window.

"Anya!" Lexa shrieked, diving at the girl.

"You're overkilling it," Anya said. "If you stress out too much about it you actually will forget your lines,"

She checked her phone. "We should leave now,"

Lexa whined while her best friend dragged her out. Raven walked through the door as they were leaving the bedroom.

“What up, bitches?”

"We're leaving," Anya said, pushing past Raven.

"Rude," Raven grumbled, putting a hand over her chest.

Raven took up Lexa's vacant bed, opposite of Jasmine and Clarke.

"What's up with you?" Raven asked the two, sprawling out on Lexa's bed.

"Nothing much," Jasmine shrugged. Clarke lied on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Griff, don't tell me you're still brooding about that girl," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off," Clarke grumbled.

"What?" Jasmine asked. 

"Clarkey's in love," Raven cooed.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not,"

"She basically dry humped a girl and she's hung up on her now," Raven said bluntly. Clarke lobbed a pillow at her.

"Why am I always the last one to find out about people's crushes?" Jasmine groaned. "First Lexa, and now you?"

"Sorry, boo," Clarke said. 

"Can you tell me who she is?"

Raven and Clarke shared nervous glances.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Raven asked Clarke.

"I'm right here, bitch," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I should tell you," Clarke ran a hand through her hair.

Jasmine groaned. "Why not? Is it someone I hate?"

"No, not at all,"

"Then why can't you tell me?" Jasmine asked. "It's not like it's Lexa or something,"

Clarke flinched. Raven's head snapped up, a shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh god," Jasmine covered her mouth in horror. "You hooked up with my sister?"

“Jas, it was-"

"My baby sister?" Jasmine asked again, grabbing a pillow to hit Clarke with it. "Lexa? Seriously? Out of all the girls you pick my sister?"

"Hey, stop!" Clarke brought her hands up to defend herself. "Dude, stop!"

"She is pure! Do not tarnish her purity!" Jasmine kept hitting Clarke.

"Jeez, Jazzy. Lighten up," Raven said. “She’s not so pure based off what Griff tells me,”

The pillow that was used to hit Clarke hit Raven in the face.

"Improve your attitude, Jazzy,"

~~

"What is this play even about?" Raven asked, scanning through the playbook.

"Gambling," Jasmine said.

"Ah,"

"Lexa is a church girl,"

"Gross,"

"Roan plays her gambler boyfriend,"

"Nice,"

"I guess," Clarke grumbled. The intro started, and the lights dimmed. Raven whooped in excitement. 

The play was alright, Clarke wasn't really paying attention to the other actors. Lexa looked so good, her outfits were similar to the old style she used to wear before Raven helped her change it. She was hot. Always was.

Clarke felt something boil from inside her stomach when Lexa went to kiss Roan. It was only a short peck, but Clarke still wanted the boy gone.

At the end, the three girls walked up to Jasmine's twin.

"Great job, Lexi," Jasmine beamed, hugging her sister. "You killed it,"

"Thanks," Lexa said, breathless.

"You were the hottest church person up there, Sexy Lexi," Raven pretended to wipe away a tear. 

"Yeah, you were amazing, Lex," Clarke stuffed her hands in her pocket.

Lexa smiled at her. "Thank yo-"

"Lexa," Lincoln interrupted. "Cast party at Grounders downtown, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Lexa nodded. She turned back to her sister and her friends. "I'll see you at home?"

Jasmine nodded. "Sure thing,"

Lexa smiled at the other two girls and left. Raven saw her phone light up.

"Wait, hold up," Raven said. "Party at the Blake house tonight, and after hearing that sophomore butched ‘Sit Down You’re Rocking the Boat’ I need alcohol,”

~~

*Two weeks later*

Clarke walked into the Woods household and heard crying.

She didn't expect anyone to be here, especially since Jasmine texted and asked if Clarke could be here when Aden got off the bus since her parents were still at work and Lexa was at the library tutoring middle schoolers. 

Walking into the kitchen, she saw one of the twins with their heads buried in their arms, sobbing quietly. In front of them was a letter.

Clarke read the top of it. Stanford University.

Dear Miss Woods, the letter read. We regret to inform you that we are unable to offer you a spot in the class of 2024...

Oh, Clarke thought to herself.

"Lexa?" she asked softly. Lexa jumped up, startled.

Clarke took in her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was red and puffy. Her bottom lip quivered.

"C-Clarke?" Lexa croaked out. The blonde wrapped her arms around her. Lexa sobbed into her chest.

Clarke stood there, hugging the crying girl. She kissed her forehead. 

"It's okay, let it all out," Clarke murmured. Lexa sniffled.

"I'm dumb," Lexa mumbled.

"You are not," Clarke said, stroking Lexa's silky hair.

"They rejected me," Clarke sniffed.

"They're a bunch of dumbasses,"

"No, they're smartasses. And I can't be one of them," Lexa sobbed.

"I thought Duke was your first choice?"

"But if Stanford rejected me, it's only a matter of time before the rejection letter from Duke comes," Lexa wiped her nose. "I'm so stupid,"

"No, quit being so hard on yourself," Clarke said. She offered Lexa a napkin. "You're one of the smartest people I know,"

"I'm dumb,"

"Quit saying that, what about your safety schools? Where else did you apply?"

"P-Princeton, Columbia, and D-Dartmouth,"

"Yikes," Clarke mumbled, "You went big,"

"Go big or go home," Lexa joked weakly. "I'm so stupid,"

Clarke was about to protest, but Lexa kept going, pulling away from Clarke to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not good enough for Stanford, there's no way in hell 'm getting into Duke now, and I'm such a fool for thinking I'm Ivy material," Lexa scoffed. She started to panic. "And I won't be valedictorian and that means stupid Nia’s going to be, which sucks because I've been trying so fucking hard to beat her. And prom season is closer, and I don't even have a dress or a da-"

Clarke firmly put her lips onto the rambling girl, a mechanism she learned to calm people down during panic attacks. She counted, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

One, two, three, four.

Surprisingly to Clarke, Lexa didn't pull away. When Clarke did, Lexa stared at her with her big brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" Lexa stammered.

Clarke suddenly felt the courage that made her kiss Lexa leave her.

"I, um," Clarke shifted on her feet. "I saw it on a TV show once,"

"Oh," Lexa looked down at the rejection letter again. She sniffed, tears threatening to spill again.

"Lexa, look at me," Clarke lifted the girl's chin to look into her eyes. "You are one of the smartest girls I ever met, Stanford are a bunch of uptight dicks who probably made the biggest mistake ever. Fuck 'em,"

"But, Jasmine is all sorted out and I'm just-"

"You're going to do great, I believe in you," Clarke put her hands on Lexa's shoulder. "Truly, I do,"

~~~

*One week later*

"Oh honey, you can't go to school today," Jasmine said, sitting on the edge of Lexa's bed.

"But I have to!" Lexa protested weakly. "My perfect attendance record will be ruined!"

"You're sick as a dog!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I never missed a day of school!" Lexa was on the verge of tears. "My attendance record is going to be ruined!"

"You're such a fucking nerd," Jasmine sighed, running a hand through her loose curls.

Lexa's eyes lit up. She would have lifted up her head but her body was too weak.

"Jas," she croaked.

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, sport,"

"Pretend to be me for a day,"

"Wait, the fuck?" Jasmine asked. "You want me to what?"

"Please?" Lexa begged. "I can't have this record broken,"

Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose. "You want me, to pretend to be you?"

"Please?"

"How would I even-?"

"No one will notice!"

"Yes they will! We're nothing alike!" Jasmine protested.

Lexa had tears forming in her eyes. She let out a muffled sob, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh no, don't cry," Jasmine said, walking over to Lexa. She didn't want to touch her in fear of getting sick, so she got her softball bat and used it to rub Lexa's back. "There, there,"

She pursued her lips. "Fine! Fine I'll be you,"

Lexa sniffed, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," Jasmine put down her bat, defeated. "But that means you have to be me. Get in my bed so Mom doesn't catch us,"

Lexa wrapped herself in a blanket and hobbled to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Jasmine walked over to Lexa's closet.

She pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple green shirt, one that matched her eyes, before going to the bathroom to straighten her hair as Lexa had been doing for the pas few weeks.

"Your clothes are so different now," Jasmine mumbled. She threw on the clothes and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie," their mom smiled. "Where is Jasmine?"

"Uh," Jasmine coughed. "She felt sick, so I think she's going to stay home today,"

"Oh my," their mom said. "Is she alright?"

"I think she will be," Jasmine grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring a cup.

"Hmm, I’ll go check on her," their mom mused, heading upstairs.

Jasmine turned around to sit at the table. She saw Aden studying her.

"What?" Jasmine asked, feeling uncomfortable under the boy's watchful eyes.

"You seem different," Aden said.

"Whaaaa?" Jasmine scoffed, nervously wiping her hands on her jeans. "No, I'm still Jas- I mean Lexa,"

"Mmhmm," Aden said, narrowing his eyes at Jasmine. The girl like she was being put under a microscope.

"Okay bye," Jasmine grabbed Lexa's book bag, grabbing Lexa's car keys and rushing out.

In the car, she turned it on, flinching at Lexa's music CD choice.

"Really Mila? Hippocampus? God, this is the shitty songs Clarke listens," Jasmine rolled her eyes, before smiling. "Aw, they're soulmates,"

She pulled into Lexa's assigned parking spot in school, which was right next to hers. 

"Okay, you can do this," Jasmine encouraged herself. "You just have to be really dorky, that won't be hard,"

She got out, taking a deep breath. "You got this,"

"You don't got this," Jasmine mumbled as she say in Lexa's AP physics class. Jasmine took AP chem, physics was like rocket science to her.

"Attention," the PA said, making the teacher pause the lesson. "Will Lexa Woods and Nia Queen please come to the main office?"

Jasmine thanked God for getting her out of this godforsaken class. She didn't know how Lexa sat through this every day.

The two girls sat outside the principal's office. Nia gave Jasmine a smug look.

"Ready to be second best? As always?" she smirked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. She knew Nia was never a big fan of the twins, always calling them 'the clones' and making fun of Lexa's glasses and Jasmine's sporty/tomboyish appearance.

"It's funny," Nia continued, not caring that Jasmine didn't want to talk to her. "You're always second to the boys, after Jasmine, of course. You're second best for everything compared to Jasmine," Becky laughed. "Except academics, of course. Then you're second best to me, not that dumb meathead bitch,"

Jasmine turned and stared daggers at Nia. Her face was red.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you dumb whore," she snapped. 

"Look who grew a backbone! Surprised you don't have your dumb sister fighting your battles for you. I heard she's sick, probably down with an STD or something,"

"You're one to talk. Didn’t your college boyfriend give you the clap after his first semester? Wonder how he got that. I wonder if he also knows about you sucking faces with Cage last summer,”

Nia's face turned red, a look of pure hatred and horror etched across her face. 

"You didn't think I knew about your little tryst with Cage at Bellamy's party? Or how Cage is basically like, the biggest manwhore, like, ever?"

"Oh, you probably know that cause your slut sister fucked him,"

"Actually, Jasmine rejected him the night he came onto you. I guess you're sloppy seconds," Jasmine smiled triumphantly. "And Lexa's going to beat you in this fucking valedictorian race cause Lexa is so much fucking better than you, you little motherfucking self centered bitch,"

Nia's face contorted in confusion. "W-why are you referring to yourself in third person?"

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Miss Woods, a word," the principal said, peering out of her office.

Jasmine smiled fakely at Nia.

"May the force be with you, Nia," Jasmine said, fake sweetness laced in her voice. She figured Lexa would say something dorky like that.

Jasmine sat across from the principal, playing with her fingers absentmindedly. She really wished Lexa was here, this was her moment, not Jasmine's.

"I think you know why you're in here," the principle grinned.

"Well, I could guess," Jasmine smiled sweetly, brushing her hair out of her face.

The principal chuckled. "Congratulations, Alexandria, you're the valedictorian for this senior class,"

Jasmine gasped, putting a hand over her chest. "Oh my, really? This is such an honor! Thank you!"

Jasmine left shortly after, a triumphant smirk on her face as she passed Nia. The girl scowled at her. 

"Have a fantastic day, Nia!" Jasmine smirked at her, that mischievous glint in her eye both twins had. Nia flipped her off.

Jasmine was so happy. Lexa worked so hard for this. She really deserves it.

"Good news?" a voice asked as Jasmine was at Lexas locker. She looked up. 

Clarke stood there, smiling nervously. She clutched her books in one hand.

"Yeah, very!" Jasmine beamed. "Lex- I mean I'm valedictorian!"

Clarke's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, that's so amazing! Congratulations!"

They hugged, Jasmine squealing in excitement. Clarke drew back, examining the girl's face.

"Jas," Clarke asked calmly. "Where's Lexa?"

"What are you taking about?" Jasmine feigned innocence. "Jasmine is sick, I'm Lexa,"

"Liar," Clarke shook her head. 

"I'm Lexa," Jasmine insisted.

"Prove it," Clarke crossed her arms. "What schools have you heard back from?"

"Uh," Jasmine thought back. She remembered seeing one acceptance letter on the coffee table. "Princeton?"

"You're not Lexa," Jasmine said again, smirking. "You're Jasmine. Lexa heard back from Stanford. I was there,"

"What?!" Jasmine dropped Lexa's books. "Stanford? That's her second choice,"

Her eyes widened. "I mean that's my second choice,"

"Give it up, Jas," Clarke chuckled. "You're caught,"

"Dammit. How did you know it was me?" Jasmine asked as the two walked to lunch. "Even my parents didn't figure it out. Neither did Anya and Lincoln. I thought I was doing a good job,"

"You were, trust me," Clarke assured. "I just know my Lexa,"

~~~

"How do you go through that every day?" Jasmine sighed, collapsing on Lexa's bed.

"It's become a routine," Lexa blew her nose. Her laptop shifted in her lap, screams coming out of it. "I get used to it,"

"What are you watching?"

"The Walking Dead,"

Jasmine hummed, glancing at her sister’s screen to see zombies. She scrunched her nose. “How are you feeling?"

"Better," Lexa said. "I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow,"

"That's good, considering you're valedictorian and all," Jasmine said casually, getting up to change into sweats.

Lexa's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Jasmine smiled happily. "You're valedictorian,"

"Holy shit!" Lexa gasped. Her laptop fell off her lap as she jumped up. "This is so great!"

"Congratulations Lex!" Jasmine beamed, jumping with her. "I'm so proud of you,"

"Oh my god oh my god!" Lexa squealed. "This- this is amazing! I-I can't believe this!"

"Girls!" Their mom shouted, coming into the room. "What on earth is going on?"

"I'm valedictorian!" Jasmine and Lexa said at the same time. For a second, Lexa forgot she was suppose to be Jasmine.

"I mean, she's valedictorian!" Lexa corrected, gesturing to Jasmine. “I like… boys and… sports?”

Jasmine sent a glare at her sister while their mom ushered Lexa into bed, taking her daughter’s words as a sign of fatigue. Any other day, she would annoy the fuck out of Lexa, but today, she was proud. So it could slide just this once.

~~~

May 24, Three Days Before Graduation

"It's a bad idea,"

"I think it's a great idea, and you're biased, Woods," Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, I just think it's a really bad idea to try to get with my sister before we go off to college for four years," Jasmine crossed her arms, "I don't want her getting hurt,"

"I would never hurt her," Clarke said, peering in the space between the two front seats of the car. "I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You 'love' her," Jasmine put air-quotes around 'love.' Clarke was about to interrupt but Jasmine cut her off. "And I know you're going to say 'oh em gee no I just reeaaallly like her' yada yada yada. Whatever. Bottom line is I won't let you hurt my little sister,"

"Jas-"

"And I know you're going to say 'I would never!' but don't forget that if you hurt her by making her feel heartbroken just remember that you will also be heartbroken, emotionally and physically. Because I will physically fly to UNC and break your heart with a softball bat. And your skull,"

"You do know Lexa's going to Duke, which is only like, ten miles away from UNC," Raven pointed out.

"I don't want her hurt," Jasmine reiterated. She unbuckled her seatbelt. "Let's go,"

Octavia and Bellamy’'s house was great for parties. They threw one for every occasion. Today's party was a pre-graduation party.

"Are you sure Lexa is even here today?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I heard her and Roan say they were coming with their friends," Jasmine nodded. Clarke felt her stomach churn at the mention of Roan.

"Sweet. Let's get wasted," Raven announced.

Two hours later the party was in full swing. Clarke felt her vision (and judgement) clouded with how much alcohol Raven had handed her. The last time she saw Jasmine she was doing body shots off of Monty.

"Linc, Lincoln," Clarke said, drunkenly. She stumbled up to Lincoln, who was chuckling at her state. 

“How you doing, Clarke?”

"Wh-where is Lexa?" Clarke asked.

Lincoln pointed off into the other room. Clarke saw the outline of Lexa, dancing. 

If Clarke was sober, there was no way in hell that she would do this.

But this was totally something drunk Clarke would do.

She stumbled towards the girl. Without thinking, she turned the girl around and kissed her.

Something was different. The lips were rougher, dry. Not pillowy soft and sweet like Clarke remembered.

Then Lexa slapped her.

"You idiot!" she yelled. Clarke was confused, her cheek throbbing.

"Wh-?"

"Wrong twin!" she waved her hands. "I'm Jasmine, dumbass!" 

Clarke blinked, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Oh,"

"You're so fucking dumb," Jasmine shook her head. "But, whatever. She's out on the porch. And we're never talking about this again," Jasmine shuddered. "Deal?"

"Uh, sure,"

Jasmine pushed Clarke towards the door, passed the drunk people, out the back door.

People were smoking on the porch, laughing, drinking, having a good time. It didn't take long for Clarke to hear Clarke's infectious laugh.

"An-Anya, l-look at that," Lexa giggled, pointing to the boy blowing smoke rings.

Clarke threw herself next to Lexa, stumbling on the railing.

"Lexi!" she gasped. "T-there you are,"

"Hey," Lexa smiled. "What's up?"

"I-I gots to tell you something," Clarke mumbled. "Something... reaallly important,"

"Hmm?" Lexa asked lazily, smiling droopy. Her fingers were playing with the ends of Clarke’s hair.

Clarke giggled at Lexa's cuteness. "You're so fucking adorable,"

"Thank you, Clarke," Lexa smiled. "You are, too,"

Clarke's fingers reached out to touch Lexa's lips, starting from her nose. Lexa giggled and bit on her finger playfully.

"You're silly," Clarke scrunched her nose. "I love that,"

"I love you," Lexa blurted out.

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise. Lexa's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait," Lexa said. "I-I mean-"

Clarke's lips attacked hers, pushing her up against the wall of the house. Lexa, surprised at the eagerness, soon started to kiss back with equal force.

She threaded her hands through Clarke's long hair, nipping at her bottom lip. Clarke moaned, lifting Lexa’s legs and having them wrap around her waist.

Clarke's hand slipped under Lexa's shirt, grazing the girl’s abs. Lexa let out a whimper, a sound that Clarke wanted to hear over and over again.

"Fucking finally!" they heard someone yell. Their lips broke apart, startled.

Jasmine, Raven, and Octavia stood staring at them, grinning. Raven raised her beer.

"To Clexa!" she cheered, clapping.

“Honestly, it was about time,” Jasmine beamed at her best friend and sister, happiness and pride filling her heart. Embarrassed, Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s neck. Clarke giggled, kissing Lexa’s forehead.

“She’s not wrong,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a fan fiction I wrote a few years back on a different platform for a different fandom. Credit @NSFWAdora for helping me come up with this back then!
> 
> come talk to me on my tumblr! @thank-u-next


End file.
